La magia más poderosa
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: La paz ha regresado al mundo de la magia. Mikey se está adaptando a su nueva vida pero ahora los dioses tendrán una nueva misión en la cual tendrán que dar todo de ellos para ganar. Mikey tendrá que enfrentarse a sus demonios para salvar a los que ama. Secuela de Los Dioses de la vida.
1. Un día normal

-Entonces es así como….

Mikey anotaba distraídamente mientras su profesor de filosofía, daba una charla demasiado alargada sobre la filosofía de Aristóteles.

El día era hermoso, cálido con una brisa que evitaba el calor sofocante.

Pero al ver a su profesor Norman Stone delante de él, parloteando sobre filosofía arruinaba completamente ese panorama, El profesor Stone era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de ojos azules, pelo canoso y una actitud de alguien que no hubiese dormido en meses.

Aunque Mikey creía que no lo hacía desde hacía milenios, porque él no podía explicar que alguien fuese tan amargado y su rostro fuese todo el rato un retrato de todo lo amargo.

Por suerte la tortura fue interrumpida por el hermoso sonido de la campana.

-Bueno antes de retirarse por favor recojan sus trabajos por favor- dijo Stone. Mikey guardó sus cosas y fue la fila para tomar su trabajo.

-Excelente trabajo señor Logan- dijo Stone, su nombre de humano era Miguel Logan, quizás fuese algo obvio pero al no poder usar su nombre completo al menos quería conservar algo de su nombre- Me gustaría arreglar algunas cosas más pero, es casi perfecto.

-Gracias profesor- agradeció Mikey- Permiso me esperan.

Mikey se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontró a sus dos amigos, Adrian y Mac estaban apoyados en la pared hablando.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que habían regresado del mundo de la magia, como Mikey le gustaba decirle.

Adrian aún estaba acostumbrándose a esa vida sencilla a comparación de la vida en la corte. Mikey imaginaba que pasar de vivir con sirvientas a tener que hacer fila en tu casa para usar el baño era un gran cambio.

Pero supuso que era por el amor que sentía hacía Lia lo que le permitió adaptarse algo rápido a aquella vida, sabía lo que era adaptarse a lo nuevo.

Ambos se voltearon a verlo, ambos tenían solo la camisa de instituto porque no hacia el suficiente frio como para ponerse la chaqueta, Mikey guardo las hojas en su mano en su mochila mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

-Parece que no la libraste ¿Verdad?-preguntó Adrian mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

-Solo digo que la filosofía de Aristóteles en Grecia no puede durar tanto- dijo Mac-Creo que solo le gusta hablar.

-Creo que no solo eso, está enamorado de su propia voz- se unió Mikey mientras caminaban por un pasillo con ventanas abiertas y con el sol golpeando en ambos costados, desde la altura se podían oír los sonidos de los clubes de futbol y voleibol-Creo que es el retrato mismo de lo que es amargo, creo que esa cara ya se le quedó grabada.

Sus amigos rieron ante la broma que hizo, delante de ellos y de los demás estudiantes que pasaban por los pasillos. Mikey vio a Kim hablando con una chica de cabello castaño con libros en la mano.

Al igual que sus otras dos amigas Kim era hermosa, eso era innegable, aunque a ella no le molestaba ser el centro de las miradas.

Kim alzó la cabeza al verlos pasar, murmuró algo a la chica y esta asintió mientras Kim se unió a ellos.

-Hola chicos- saludó radiante-¿Van por algo de comer?

-Si ¿No sabes si las demás ya están allí?-preguntó Adrian.

Kim negó con la cabeza.

-No Lia y Karen estaban ensayando todavía y Rache…-se interrumpió en cuento vio hacia adelante-Hablando de la reina de Roma.

Delante de ellos Rache estaba mirándolos desde su casillero, su cabello blanco le llegaba hasta la espalda, sonrió mientras todos se acercaban.

-Bueno parece que sobrevivieron a Stone ¿Verdad?- dijo divertida mirando a Mac y Mikey. Ambos chicos suspiraron.

-Si por suerte, ya estoy deseando que lleguen las dos- gruñó Mac.

* * *

-Creo que es hermoso- dijo la profesora Smith- Pero practiquemos una última vez ¿Les parece?

Lia y el resto de sus compañeros asintieron.

Lia y Karen intercambiaron una mirada, el instituto organizaba una feria del fin del año.

Lia había salido sorteada para ser la cantante principal, no solo del coro, si no que querían que preguntara si había alguien que se ofreciera para ser una banda, hasta hora solo tenía a Karen por lo que esa noche quizás obligaran a los otros a participar en su búsqueda o ayudarla.

Lia se levantó del suelo mientras otros seis chicos, una vez que cada uno tomó su instrumento correspondiente, dos violines, dos guitarras y un bajo.

Una vez que la música comenzó a sonar Lia comenzó a cantar

 _Llegó sin avisar._

 _Sacudiste mi cuerpo, como un terremoto._

 _Sin dar a mi cuerpo el tiempo para activar la alarma._

 _Oh amor ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme?_

Lia alzó la voz, como siempre hacia cuando su profesora estaba con ella. Pudo ver como Karen la miraba asombrada, siempre la miraba así cuando ella cantaba

 _Ahora estoy vacía._

 _Mi cuerpo ruega por ti_

 _Cada átomo de mi cuerpo pide a gritos tu regreso._

 _Ahora solo sigo tu aroma._

 _Oh amor ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

 _Recuerda esos días._

 _¿Recuerdas las promesas?_

 _Las lanzaste por el aire como nada._

Lia tomó un minuto para que la música siguiera y luego siguió.

 _Voy a olvidarte._

 _Lanzaré todos tus recuerdos por la borda._

 _Borraré cada rastro de tu aroma._

 _Incluso si eso me mata._

 _Después de todo ¿No fui solo un juguete para ti?_

 _No vengas a rogarme luego._

 _Porque cuando voltees a verme yo estaré a kilómetros lejos._

 _Oh amor ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?_

 _Sacudiste mi cuerpo, como un terremoto._

 _Sin dar a mi cuerpo el tiempo para activar la alarma._

La música siguió unos segundos antes de detenerse, la profesora Smith y todos los otros estudiantes aplaudieron.

-Eso ha sido perfecto Roselia- dijo su profesora- Ya hemos practicado mucho por hoy pueden retirarse.

* * *

-Li en verdad cantas hermoso- dijo Karen- Si alguna vez me casó quiero que cantes algo.

Lia rio, ambas estaban caminando hacia la salida, felices de poder salir de la sala de música. El sol calentaba bastante por lo que casi todos los salones tenían las ventanas abiertas para que las brisas airaran los salones.

-Si eso llega a pasar, le doy mi pésame al hombre- bromeo Lia.

Kim rio y la golpeo suavemente en el hombro.

La jornada de ese día fue bastante larga a la vez que tranquila para Lia, puesto que todo el santo día había practicado para el festival de fin de año.

No podía poner nombre al agradecimiento que sentía hacia los hechizos de multiplicación. Gracias a ellos nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, y no habían sufrido repercusiones en una gran escala.

Los únicos problemas que habían tenido fue incorporar a Rache y Adrian en el mundo mundano, por suerte ya todo marchaba a la perfección.

-Al menos sé que lo harías-continuo Kim- Espero que los demás estén de humor para salir.

-Creo que estaría muy bien un descanso- dijo Lia pensativa- ¿Comer afuera en el patio? O ¿Salir a un restaurante?

-Creo que el patio está bien- dijo la voz de Adrian, Karen y Lia se dieron vuelta, detrás de ellas, escalones arriba Adrian estaba parado allí, con el uniforme sin chaqueta, cabello estaba algo despeinado, su mochila colgaba de su hombro.

-Hola Rian- saludo Karen- ¿Y los demás?

-Estában saliendo cuando me alejé de ellos, es que vi a una mancha roja moverse por los pasillos- respondió acercándose a Lia y tocando un mechón de su cabello.

-Me alegro de ver que te has acostumbrado a mi mundo general- bromeo Lia, Adrian le sonrío y se alejó un poco de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Entonces chicas díganme ¿Cómo fue la práctica?

-Muy bien Lia tiene la voz de un ángel.

-Oh calla tú también cantas bien- Lia le sonrío a su amiga- Además creo que de tanto escuchar a Smith hablar sobre el festival voy a empezar a tener pesadillas.

-Es verdad ella puede ser un poco chillona- se unió Kim.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo fueron los preparativos en tu grupo?-preguntó Lía

-Bueno…Lucian casi provoca un incendio y Amanda bueno….digamos que casi manda todo al carajo.

Ambas chicas rieron, Lia nunca había esperado nada de esto. Pero ahora estaba feliz de tener una nueva familia.

* * *

Siguieron hablando durante el camino hasta la entrada. Mikey y Rache los esperaban bajo la sombra del árbol. Lia aún se maravillaba de lo bien que se veía en su forma humana, aunque cuando ella lo había visto en su forma de tortuga tenía que decir que no se veía tan mal.

-Vaya veo que ustedes si han sido buenos amigos y se han quedado a esperarnos- bromeo Lia mientras se acercaban a ellos. Juntos emprendieron el regreso a la casa.

* * *

 _ **Si al fin está la secuela. Espero pasen feliz navidad y un buen 2017 =D**_

 _ **Bsos.**_


	2. Oportunidades

_**Hola a todos, una aclaración las clases en este fic terminarán en Diciembre como se hace acá en Argentina, ignoro si es así en otro lugar, ¿Por qué? Porque no entiendo cómo carajo es el sistema educativo de Estados Unidos las estaciones serán como la realidad pero pido perdón porque el calendario no lo sea porque simplemente no lo entiendo. Que empiecen bien el 2017**_

* * *

-No te creo- replicó Kim

-Oh vamos si tú misma lo viste- Exclamó Mac y tomó el vaso de la mesa- dime hermosa quien eres- volvió a dejarlo- Estuvo dos horas practicando esa escena con la pobre Jana con una máscara.

Todos rieron, Lía se levantó de la silla y tomó su plato. La noche era preciosa, habían decidido estar fuera ese día.

-¿Pensando?-preguntó Mikey, Lía rio y dejó su plato en el lavadero y se sentó en la mesada.

-Si…Es solo que no puedo creer que ya estemos por terminar las clases solo unos meses.

-Si parece mentira que ya haya pasado un año- Mikey parecía asombrado- Un año.

-Me alegra que Kim te haya convencido para ayudar con la música.

-Ni lo menciones. Odio cuando se pone en ese plan

Lía rio, instantes después los demás entraron cargando todo, diciendo que ya se habían cansado de las quejas de Karen por los sapos.

* * *

Luego de ordenar todo, los chicos se quedaron un rato en la sala cuando el padre Santiago entró en la sala.

-Qué bueno que estén todos reunidos, necesito hablar con ustedes-anunció Lía

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el padre se sentaba.

-He estado hablando con mi prima Isabel, mi tía se irá del país, me ha dicho para volver a Nueva York

Todos la miraron sorprendida.

-Antes de que tengan un ataque quería proponerles mudarnos a una casa allí, mi prima está al tanto de la magia, ella es bruja al igual que mi tía. Podríamos mudarnos.

-¿Usted sabía verdad?-preguntó Mikey mirando al padre.

-Así es Mikey, ella ya me había hablado de esto- respondió el padre tranquilo- Creo que sería una muy buena oportunidad para que ustedes para poder elegir su camino.

-Pues a mí me encantaría, sería bueno para los niños- opinó Mac

-¿Dónde queda la casa?-preguntó Karen

-Está cerca de la playa donde me encontré con Mikey- explico Lía-Es bastante grande, podríamos mudarnos cuando terminen las clases.

-Hay una escuela en la que se podrían transferir en Nueva York, si quieren.

Mikey lo pensó, quizás tener la oportunidad de volver a Nueva York era algo bueno. Había estado extrañando la ciudad últimamente.

-Pues es una buena idea- opinó Mikey- además de que una buena oportunidad para todo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué les parece?- inquirió Lía.

-Creo que no hay objeciones- dijo Kim-¿Cuándo comenzaríamos la mudanza?

-En unas semanas, tenemos que organizar las cosas- respondió Lía

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rápido para Mikey, las clases se habían vuelto un remolino de cosas que no llegaban a importarle lo suficiente como para pensarlas demasiado.

Mikey estaba practicando con la guitarra, había volcado su tiempo libre en el arte, no solo en el dibujo o la literatura decidió aprender a tocar instrumentos, primero la guitarra y luego fue el piano. Eso fue por provocación de Kim y Lía.

Mikey estaba practicando debajo de un árbol en una colina cerca de la casa, Klunk descansaba a su lado.

-Eso suena bastante bien-dijo una voz.

Mikey se volvió para ver el blanco cabello de Rachel alzado por la brisa, el otoño comenzaba a acercarse. Mikey sonrió mientras su novia se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias, es una canción que Lía me mostró una vez- Mikey dejó la guitarra a un lado- Siento que no hayamos tenido mucho tiempo estas últimas semanas.

Rache no dijo nada, se recostó contra su pecho y sonrió.

-Bueno estamos juntos ahora.

Mikey se acercó lentamente.

-¿Estas seduciendo?

-Podría decirse.

-Buena jugada.

Mikey la acercó a él y la beso, sintió los dedos de Rache en su cabello. No estaba tan corto pero tampoco tanto.

-¿Qué piensas sobre la mudanza?-preguntó Mikey una vez se separaron.

-Me emociona ver más partes de este mundo.

-Bueno quería contarte algo que posiblemente ya habrías adivinado- Mikey le corrió el cabello- Nueva York es donde yo nací

-¿Significa eso que encontraremos a tu familia?

-No lo sé, aun no sé si podría verlos a la cara ahora, sobre todo por mi aspecto.

-Mi madre una vez me dijo que la apariencia no es el reflejo de lo que somos- Rache le tomó la mano- Te he visto mirar tus fotografías de antes de convertirte en un Dios, no me parece que ellos juzgarán tu apariencia.

-No es solo por eso Hermosa es solo….-Mikey cerró los ojos, recordando-que no tuvimos una despedida muy linda. Además no sé si han vuelto o no.

-Bueno tendrás otra oportunidad- Rache se sentó al lado de Mikey-por ahora podrías seguir tocando para mí.

Mikey rio.

-Como deseé su alteza.

* * *

Mikey tocó una canción que había estado practicando para Rachel, pasaron la tarde de ese modo.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Rache le recordó a Mikey que debían irse, el padre Santiago podía ponerse igual que Splinter si no volvían antes de la noche.

Lía estaba en el jardín, Mikey la vio desde lejos, su cabello rojo brillaba al sol y parecía un destello rojo rosado a la distancia.

En los últimos meses se había acostumbrado a cosas como esa, el destello rojo del cabello de Lía a la distancia, el ruido de las niñas mientras entrenaban, a la risa de Kim y encontrarse a Karen leyendo en su habitación, a la compañía de Mac y sus chistes. Todo aquello se había vuelto su vida.

-Voy a ayudar a Alice con la comida, nos vemos luego- le murmuró Rache, Mikey asintió y su novia se fue hacia la casa. Klunk saltó a su hombro. Otra cosa a la que se había acostumbrado.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué crees que dirían los chicos si me vieran Klunk?-preguntó mirando a su familiar. Klunk simplemente hizo un pequeño sonido.

-Supongo que no se creerían.

Klunk saltó de un hombro a otro, haciendo que Mikey riera. Klunk era muy perceptivo con las emociones de Mikey.

-Ja gracias Klunk, ven vamos a buscarte algo para comer.


	3. Llamadas y consejos

_**Hola a todos, un pequeño aviso. Tardé en subir capítulo por culpa de Fanfiction. Que hermoso ¿no? (Sarcasmo incluido) así que perdón por tardar.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten de la historia.**_

* * *

Casi un año.

Había pasado un año desde que habían vuelto y desde que Mikey había desaparecido.

Donnie no podía creer que ya casi se cumpliera el año. Extrañaba a Mikey mucho.

Suspiró y se lanzó a la cama, apenas si pasaban de las once pero él había decidido no acompañar a Raph y Leo al patrullaje.

Su mano tocó su t-phone, lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Qué tengo que perder?-se preguntó y marcó.

* * *

La noche era hermosa.

El festival había sido todo un éxito, al igual que el concierto.

Mikey terminó de cambiarse en los vestidores, había varios chicos que eran de su misma clase.

-Nos vemos chicos- saludó mientras tomaba su mochila.

-Adiós Mikey. Buen trabajo- dijo alguien.

-Buen trabajo- respondió mientras salía.

Todos se habían ido, más porque Mikey se los pidió que porque ellos quisieran. Él se había quedado para poder limpiar todo luego del festival. Ya casi eran las once de la noche cuando terminó.

Klunk se subió a su hombro una vez salieron del instituto.

-Tienes hambre ¿eh?- inquirió viendo a su familiar- Cuando lleguemos a la casa te daré de comer.

El celular comenzó a sonarle, de seguro era alguno de sus amigos llamando para saber por dónde estaba.

Se detuvo al ver el número. Era Donnie.

Se detuvo pensando si debía responder o no, después de todo habían pasado años desde que no les hablaba.

-Solo te haces mal a ti Mikey. Date la oportunidad de perdonarlos- le había dicho Lía una vez cuando él le preguntó que debía hacer si alguna vez sus hermanos lo llamaban.

Klunk restregó su cabeza contra la mejilla de Mikey.

-Supongo que no puedo evadirlo para siempre ¿Verdad?-preguntó.

Suspiró y reanudó la marcha, pulsó el botón.

-Hola

Mikey escuchó a alguien tomar aire, como si estuvieran sorprendidos o algo así.

-¿Mikey? ¿En verdad eres tú?-preguntó Donnie, Mikey escuchó sollozos apagados, siguió caminando.

-De seguro se ha cubierto la boca-pensó.

-Mikey ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Estás bien?

Mikey rio al notar que Donnie no se dio cuenta que había repetido la misma pregunta.

-Sí, no, sí- respondió a las preguntas- Veo que te has vuelto a preocupar por mi Don.

-Oh Mikey ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! Cuando volvimos hace casi un año…

-Espera Don ¿Han vuelto a la guarida?-inquirió asombrado.

-Si Mikey ¿Dónde estás?

Mikey suspiró y miró al cielo estrellado, algunas nubes comenzaban a aparecer.

-No te lo puedo decir Don.

-Mikey…

-Si intentas rastrearme cortaré y no volveré a atender Donatello- se adelantó.

-Mikey sé que la hemos cagado, que la he cagado y en grande pero…por favor lo lamento…

-Don…

-Mikey por favor dime donde estas.

Mikey se detuvo, estaba a metros de la casa. Desde allí vio a las niñas y Karen en la cocina y Rache en la sala. Esa era su vida pero sus hermanos siempre serían su familia.

Pero no pondría en riesgo a nadie.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Don- dijo y de repente se sintió cansado-Casi tres años, lo siento pero no creo que nos haga ningún bien. Por favor diles a los otros que estoy bien, quizás un poco más adelante nos encontremos y te lo explicaré pero no es seguro para ustedes.

Las lágrimas querían salir, miles de emociones pasaban por su cabeza, enojo, traición, felicidad, nostalgia…Necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus emociones y pensar sobre su vida.

Porque ahora tenía el deber de un Dios.

-Mikey…

-Lo siento hermano, diles a los demás que estoy bien. Adiós.

Colgó antes de que se arrepintiera. Klunk se restregó con cariño contra su rostro y Mikey lo acaricio.

-Gracias Klunk.

* * *

Donnie se quedó mirando el aparato en su mano, las lágrimas mojaban su mano.

-Donatello oí que hablabas ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Splinter sacando a Donnie de sus pensamientos.

-¿Donatello?-inquirió Splinter preocupado.

Donnie se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su padre.

-Tengo algo que contarle sensei.

* * *

-Vaya eso en verdad apesta Mikey- opinó Mac

-Mac- dijo Kim golpeando su hombro.

-Oh si…lo siento.

Mikey se llevó las rodillas al pecho y sonrió con tristeza. Estaban los ocho reunidos en la pequeña iglesia.

No sabía porque pero Mikey había comenzado a ir allí cuando necesitaba a estar a solas o pensar.

-Está bien Mac es solo…que no me esperaba que mi hermano me llamara.

-Mikey, creo que deberías darte un tiempo para reorganizar tu vida. No solo como Dios sino como Mikey- dijo Karen poniendo un a mano en su espalda.

-Lo sé creo…que me gustaría pensármelo mejor este mes luego de la mudanza- respondió- Supongo que es más para saber cómo me siento y como decirles la verdad que otra cosa.

* * *

Pasó un tiempo mientras sus amigos intentaron animarlo. Mikey les dijo que podían irse porque necesitaba estar solo, Rache le dio un beso y se fue.

Mikey se quedó un rato en silencio, sintiendo la piedra del suelo calentarse bajo él, cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento padre ya me iba- dijo levantándose.

-No te apures Mikey- respondió el padre Santiago-Puedes estar aquí todo lo que necesites.

Mikey se volteó a verlo. El padre Santiago había sido su maestro y se había ganado un lugar especial en el corazón de Mikey. En cierta forma le recordaba a Splinter.

-Padre Santiago ¿Podría darme un consejo?-preguntó antes de arrepentirse.

-Claro Mikey ¿Sobre qué es?

El padre Santiago se sentó a su lado en el altar. Mike le explicó todo.

-Ya veo…y entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Una vez mi hermano se fue sin decir nada y me enfadé por eso…Pasaron años hasta que él pudo volver a verme y fue luego de mi casamiento. A veces toma tiempo perdonar los errores de aquellos que más amamos, más si son de nuestra familia.

-Lo sé pero yo era un mutante padre…Yo era una tortuga…¿Cómo podría ir ahora a la guarida, mostrarme como lo que soy ahora y que no sufran un infarto?

-Ese es quizás el mayor riesgo que todos debemos afrontar Mikey-replicó el padre Santiago- Ser vistos como lo que somos.

Mikey bajó la mirada.

-No soy el mejor para hablar sobre esto- continuó- Creo que Lía sería la mejor para aconsejarte.

Mikey miró al padre y lo abrazó.

-Gracias Padre Santiago.

-De nada Mikey


	4. La mudanza y un consejo

Mikey terminó de embalar lo último de sus cosas.

Habían pasado dos días desde la llamada de Donnie y Mikey había estado tratando de mantener su mente ocupada.

Esa era su última noche en la casa, estaba solo, los demás habían salido y él estaba solo.

Klunk descansaba en su escritorio y levantó la cabeza cuando Mikey dejó la última caja en el suelo.

-Hey Klunk ¿Te apetece salir un rato?

* * *

Mikey ya había salido a "pasear" con Klunk.

Al familiar de Mikey le gustaba salir y correr por el bosque junto a su dueño. Mikey tenía que reconocer que le gustaba tener esos momentos con Klunk. Nunca iban al mismo lugar, ni siquiera planeaban donde ir solo salían y descansaban en cualquier lugar.

Mikey había llevado su celular, sus llaves y su billetera. El clima había comenzado a enfriar por lo que llevaba una campera negra.

Llegaron a una colina, no había mucho. Solo césped.

Y Lía estaba allí.

No estaban muy lejos, Mikey podía ver a Lía perfectamente bien desde allí. Bloom estaba dormida en las piernas de Lía.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí como idiota o vas a sentarte a mi lado?-inquirió Lía.

Mikey rio y bajó de Klunk, quien volvió a su tamaño pequeño y saltó al hombro de Mikey mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

-Odio no poder sorprenderte nunca.

Lía sonrió débilmente.

-Sigue intentando Hamato- Lía miró el cielo nublándose- ¿Viniste por última vez a recorrer?

-Si-Mikey se recostó en el césped- Voy a echar de menos este lugar.

-Yo también pero podremos venir de vacaciones.

Klunk soltó un sonido y se recostó en el pecho de Mikey.

-Ja, lo lamento Klunk-Mikey acarició la cabeza de su familiar.

-Je me recuerda a alguien- dijo Lía acariciando a Bloom-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bien supongo ¿Alguna idea para que pueda dormir sin sueños? Se me acabaron las ideas.

-Escríbelos.

Mikey la miró.

-¿Qué?

-Escríbelos, cuando tengas sueños que no te dejen dormir escríbelos, eso me ayuda. Incluso si son pesadillas.

Mikey no sabía que decir, esa era una de las cosas que siempre le había asombrado de ella.

Lía le sonrío débilmente.

-¿Qué? No eres el único que tiene una familia desastrosa.

Mikey tomó a Klunk de su pecho y lo puso en sus piernas.

-¿Crees que deba hablarles?

-Mikey…No creo que esa sea una decisión que puedas tomar en un día…Cuando mi abuelo se fue me enfadé, me sentí traicionada. Después de todo él había decidido hacerse cargo de mí, él y mi abuela eran todo lo que tenía- Lía lo miró-Supongo que darte un tiempo es lo mejor, el perdón no se da de un día para el otro.

-Es solo…han pasado años y ellos me dijeron que no servía, ustedes me salvaron me mostraron lo que dijeran otros no importaba que importaba lo que yo pensara de mí mismo.

Lía le acarició la cabeza, algo que siempre hacía para animarlo.

-Lo recuerdo, actuabas como si fueras un invitado, costó bastante para que dejaras de actuar como si fueras a romper algo en cualquier momento.

Mikey buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la fotografía de su familia.

-¿Crees que me acepten? ¿Cómo soy ahora?

Lía dejó de mover el cabello de Mikey y tomó la fotografía.

-No voy a decir una respuesta honesta puesto que no los conozco pero…si ellos te aman te aceptarán…pero de que se sorprenden se sorprenden.

Mikey rio débilmente, Lía lo abrazó.

-Recuerda Mikey que eres importante para mi hermanito.

Mikey apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Lía.

-Gracias hermanita.

* * *

-Donnie ¿Tienes un minuto?

Donnie se volvió hacía Leo y se desperezó.

-Si Leo ¿Qué ocurre?

El líder entró en el laboratorio y se acercó a Donnie. Él lo vio en sus ojos, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Podrías…Decirme como fue la llamada?

Donnie se mordió el labio, habían pasado dos días desde que había llamado a Mikey y le había explicado sobre lo que habían hablado.

Pero todos le pidieron su versión de la conversación. Leo era el segundo que preguntaba, solo Rafael no había preguntado.

-Fue…extraña, Mikey sonaba algo diferente…pudo haber sido la señal pero…

-¿Pero?

-Su voz…sonaba con más fuerza, sé que es estúpido pero…me pareció no sé más confiado pero estaba….

¿Cómo podía describirlo? ¿Era siquiera posible? Solo había hablado con él por menos de cinco minutos, no podía calificar las emociones de su hermano por solo menos de cinco minutos de charla.

Y quizás no quisiera.

Leo lo abrazó y Donnie le devolvió el abrazo. Lo necesitaba.

-Lo entiendo Donnie…No te preocupes todo estará bien.

Donnie quiso creer en las palabras de Leo.

* * *

-Bien es la última-anunció Mikey.

Kim alzó la mirada al cielo.

-Bien ¿Qué esperamos? Se largará en cualquier momento.

Mikey rió, y bajó del camión. Fue hacia donde estaban el padre y Mike.

-Ha sido divertido- comentó Mike mientras se abrazaban

-Oye Lía dijo que quedaría alguna habitación de seguro podrás visitarnos.

Ambos chicos rieron, Mikey miró al padre despedirse de Lía.

-Cuidarlo, si necesitan algo díganlo- murmuró Mikey

-Lo haré cuídense.

Mikey fue hacia él padre y lo abrazó.

-Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar no dudes en venir- dijo el padre

-Gracias padre cuídese.

-Chicos vamos- gritó Jane desde el auto. Los cuatro rieron.

-Cuídense le avisaremos cuando lleguemos- murmuró Lía.

Ambos subieron al auto, Mikey se sentó en el asiento del acompañante. Kim, Rache y Mac iban en la camioneta, Karen, Mikey, Adrian, Lía y los niños iban en el auto.

Mikey se despidió una última vez.

-Nueva York haya vamos- anunció Lía antes de encender el auto

* * *

La lluvia se largó cuando por fin llegaban al pueblo. Lía y Mac eran los únicos que tenían licencia de conducir por lo que Mac se encargó de la camioneta.

El auto le pertenecía a Lía, ella le había explicado que lo había dejado su abuela cuando falleció. La camioneta por otro lado le pertenecía a Mac, algo que un familiar suyo le había dado.

Mikey miró atrás, Jane y Ana estaban dormidas, Zeth estaba con los auriculares.

-¿Nervioso?-preguntó Kim

-No es solo…Nostalgia-respondió Mikey

-Bueno relájense porque nos queda un rato para llegar- interrumpió Lía.

Mikey miró por la ventana.

Era hora de volver a Nueva York


	5. Una cita por Nueva York

El viaje fue tranquilo, la lluvia era en cierto modo relajante.

Mikey hubiese deseado haber tenido una despedida más adecuada de Nueva York. Recordó el día que conoció a Lía, cuando cambió todo, hubiera deseado haber estado inconsciente cuando abandono la ciudad por primera vez.

Ver de nuevo la ciudad trajo muchos recuerdos, muchas viejas emociones que no había sentido en meses.

Observó la ciudad con detenimiento esta vez antes de ser elegido nunca había visto la ciudad en el día, quería ese recuerdo.

El recuerdo de cuando regresó.

Lía no había mentido cuando dijo que estaba cerca de la playa en que se conocieron, prácticamente estaba al lado. Era una casa bastante grande, algo antigua pero grande.

La prima de Lía estaba esperando en la puerta, tenía cabello castaño y estaba esperando debajo de un paraguas que ponía Museo.

Mikey inspiró y se hizo fuerte.

* * *

Lía y Mark estacionaron en la cochera. Ella fue la primera en bajar y le dio un abrazo a su prima.

-Bel me alegra tanto verte- exclamó cuando se separaron.

-A mí también ¡Estas cambiadísima!

-Bien nos pondremos al día luego ayúdanos a llevar las cosas.

* * *

Pasaron el resto del día entrando cosas, por suerte Bel era las que usaban sus poderes para hacer las cosas por lo que la magia no fue un problema, para cuando la comida llegó ya todos tenían sus habitaciones.

-Si viene una mujer de cabello negro, mojada y con mal humor no se preocupen es mi madre- bromeo Bel.

Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Bel y Lía fueron al porche que daba a la playa y se sentaron en el banco.

-Cómo cuando éramos niñas- dijo Bel- Recuerdo como la tía Amanda se enfadaba porque jugábamos aquí en las tormentas.

Lía rio ante el recuerdo y le dio una botella de jugo de manzana.

-Eso era porque siempre que terminábamos de jugar el piso era un desorden-replicó Lía

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto prima.

-A mí también me alegra haber vuelto.

-Lía… ¿Es verdad? Lo que dijo lord Santiago.

Lía suspiró pesadamente.

-Si lo es.

Bel la miró asombrada, Lía conocía bien a su prima por lo que le tapó la boca de inmediato.

-Gritas y juro que te despides de tus vestidos.

Bel asintió y Lía retiró la mano.

-¿Entonces….Ustedes son los Dioses de la vida?

-Shhhhhhh- le chitó- ¿Por qué no gritas más alto? Me parece que en Tierra del Fuego no te escucharon.

Bel rio y se tapó la boca.

-No lo creo…No me lo creo ¿Cómo?

-Lord Santiago cree que es mi sangre mestiza, dijo que mi antecesor era un mestizo al igual que yo pero de diferentes razas.

-Vaya eso es….

-¿Chocante? Imagínate…cuando me lo dijo me quedé sin habla.

-¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

Lía se recostó y miró al techo.

-¿Quiénes? ¿La familia adoptiva que tuve que dejar años atrás? ¿La familia loca que me quiere como premio? ¿O el hombre que me adoptó cuando ya no tuve hogar?

-Bien entendí ¿Has hablado con tu familia adoptiva?

-No y aunque lo hiciera dudo mucho que siquiera me quisieran devuelta en sus vidas.

-Lía…

-Bel las cosas han cambiado, ya tengo dieciséis y en medio año diecisiete, tengo una gran responsabilidad en mis hombros y tengo a gente que me ama incondicionalmente…Además de que han pasado ya siete años y aunque son importantes para mi…No podría llevarles más carga de la que tienen.

-Supongo que tienes razón…Mamá y yo habíamos hablado porque yo no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, ella me dijo algo parecido…Supongo que el tiempo cambia a las personas.

Lía sonrió y le alborotó el cabello castaño

-Y no te imaginas como.

* * *

 _Se siente raro volver a Nueva York, aun parece surrealista, volver a la ciudad que fue mi hogar por tantos años y no ser el mismo. Siento que una parte de mi aún está aquí, aquel Mikey que bromeaba y ocultaba la seriedad, aquel que siempre tenía una sonrisa._

 _No digo que no sigo sonriendo supongo que ahora reservo la sonrisas verdaderas para quienes me importa de verdad. Lía me ha dicho que es normal._

 _Sigo enfadado con ellos, no puedo evitarlo, mi mente no me deja. Siempre que duermo mi mente me lleva a recordar lo último que nos dijimos, sigo recordando todo lo que sufrí en esos años de soledad. Tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo y he de admitir que una parte de mi sigue enojada._

 _Hablé con Lía antes de irnos y ella dijo que es normal, ella tiene razón el perdón no puede darse de un momento a otro, creo que este tiempo que estoy tomando para pensar mi vida es lo mejor que puedo hacer._

 _La casa de Lía es bastante grande y linda, me encanta que sea literal al lado de la playa, es calmante aun en la lluvia._

* * *

Mikey miró por la ventana de su habitación, la lluvia resultaba calmante.

Lía había tenido razón, resultaba liberador escribir lo que sentía. Alguien tocó la puerta y cerró el cuaderno.

-Adelante.

Rache entró con dos tazas humeantes y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Bel me las dio- explicó sonrojada- dijo que ayudarían.

Mikey sonrió y asintió para que Rache se acercara. Rache sonrió y le dio una taza a Mikey, se sentó a su lado en la ventana.

-¿Aquí es donde te criaste?-preguntó luego de un rato.

-Si en esta ciudad pero no aquí- respondió Mikey y sonrió- Si quieres puedo darte un paseo bajo la lluvia.

-¿Solo nosotros dos?

Mikey dejó las tazas vacías en el suelo y atrajo a Rache hacía él tomándola de las caderas.

-Claro además ¿Cómo iba a perderme de pasar tiempo a solas contigo?

Corrió el cabello blanco de Rache y beso lentamente su cuello, luego paso a su mejilla…

Alguien golpeo la puerta y ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Mikey tratando de ocultar su irritación.

-Soy yo Mikey nii-san dijo Jane.

Rache y Mikey suspiraron, Rache se levantó y se recostó en la cama de Mikey. El chico se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Mikey nii-san encontré tu libro, lo dejaste en la mesa-dijo Jane dándole el libro.

-Gracias Jane.

* * *

Mikey y Rache salieron quince minutos después, bajo un paraguas. Lía les había dado a cada uno la copia de las llaves y les deseo suerte.

Caminaron juntos y Mikey le fue explicando los lugares y sus nombres, de cómo los barrios cambiaban como si fueran el paso de las estaciones, sus peligros y sus lugares más hermosos.

Rache escuchó atentamente a Mikey.

Amaba cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, Mikey la hacía sentir única, cuando estaban juntos Mikey siempre se concentraba en ella.

Y ella amaba eso de él, no podía entender como sus hermanos podían haberle dicho tantas cosas horribles. Mikey era miles de cosas pero era honesto, valiente y amable pero nunca una carga.

Mientras pasearon Mikey le mostró lugares hermosos, tiendas y lugares donde comer, lugares peligrosos y lugares hermosos y misteriosos.

Luego de una hora Mikey llevó a Rache a un museo.

Su intención iba más allá del museo, aunque le explicó las cosas que ella no entendía.

Cuando estuvieron solos Mikey la llevó a un lugar más apartado.

-Sospecho que el museo no es lo único que querías mostrarme.

Mikey sonrió.

-Touche, este museo tiene algo de especial mi hermosa-replicó y la acercó a él-debajo esta la guarida. Mi antiguo hogar.

* * *

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

Mikey sonrió divertido.

-Oh vamos, al chico le gustaba mirar y bueno digamos que soy territorial.

Ambos rieron, un chico en el museo había mirado el culo de Rache e hizo un comentario sobre ello, por lo que Mikey había puesto "accidentalmente" leche en sus pantalones. La noche estaba comenzando a caer.

-Ven quiero presentarte a alguien antes de volver a la casa.

Rache lo miró divertida y curiosa.

-¿Alguien que deba preocuparme?

-No, pero esta persona es especial. Es ciega.

-Oh ya entiendo.

Mikey la beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes, él no se siente mal por ello además de que maneja bastante bien los utensilios.

Rache lo miró confundida.

* * *

La campana de la puerta sonó cuando Mikey la abrió, Rache pasó primero. El lugar no había cambiado.

-Bienvenidos- saludó Murakami.

-Hola Murakami-san– saludó Mikey.

Murakami se quedó helado y volteo la cabeza hacía Mikey y Rache.

-¿Mikey-san?

-Ha pasado un tiempo Murakami-san- respondió Mikey-Vinimos a saludar.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Rachel-se presentó Rache.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Mikey-san, te siento distinto.

Mikey rio y abrazo a Rache.

-Lo sé, y lo estoy, si pudiera verme ni creería que soy yo.

-¿Puedo servirles algo?

-No Murakami- san solo pasamos porque quería ver como estaba, nos tenemos que ir, quizás otro día.

Mikey y Rache estaban por salir cuando Murakami volvió a hablar

-Bien Mikey-san, me alegra volver a oírte pero…Tus hermanos estuvieron aquí hace una semana, parecían muy preocupados por ti.

Se detuvieron abruptamente y Rache le apretó la mano cariñosamente.

-Bien Murakami-san, si vuelven por favor no le diga que estuve por aquí.


	6. Sospechas e investigaciones

Mikey intentó concentrarse en diferentes cosas, algo que lo mantuviera alejado de sus hermanos.

Sus amigos lo apoyaban y siempre hablaban cuando los niños no estaban cerca, siempre lo apoyaban cuando necesitaba hablar. Dos meses después encontró trabajo

Y todo cambió.

Consiguió un empleo en una cafetería, trabajaba ayudando a la dueña y a veces salía ya de noche. Solo faltaba un mes para que empezaran otra vez las clases pero necesitaban que otro trabajara para aportar algo de dinero a la casa. Rache y Adrian todavía no podían trabajar.

Fue por ese mes que empezaron a correr los rumores de desapariciones, quizás trabajar en una cafetería no fuera lo más para recaudar información pero muchas personas chismorreaban.

-Ha desaparecido y su madre no sabe dónde está- dijo una chica un día.

En cualquier otro caso Mikey no le habría dado importancia pero…con esa ya era la sexta vez que oía sobre desapariciones.

-Disculpen ¿Necesitan de algo más?-preguntó acercándose a la mesa.

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron de inmediato y balbucearon que no.

* * *

Cuando Mikey llegó del trabajo se encontró con Lía y Bel en la sala.

-Hola Mikey- saludó Lía.

-Hola rubio ¿Todo bien?-saludó Bel.

Mikey dejó las llaves en el bol y dejó su mochila a los pies del sofá en el que se sentó.

-Si pero...estuve pensando en algo…

Lía dejó la taza que tenía en la mesa.

-Desembucha.

-Estos últimos días he estado oyendo en el trabajo que ha habido varías desapariciones pero…no reportan nada en las noticias.

Lía y Bel se miraron. Mikey ya conocía esa mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Han estado circulando desapariciones sobre brujas y brujos. Alguien que conozco está desaparecido- explicó Lía.

-Lía piensa que podría estar pasando algo- continuó Bel-pero no hay conexiones.

-Si las hay, la mayoría son personas que no tienen mucha relación con el mundo y entre quince a veinte años.

-Estoy con Lía en esto-interrumpió Mikey-no sé por qué pero algo me da mala espina.

Bel suspiró.

-Bien supongo que si ustedes dos están sospechando es suficiente- Mikey y Lía rieron.

-Voy a terminar una pintura que me encargaron, vean si pueden encontrar algo en internet.

* * *

Bel le dijo a Mikey que fueran al ático. Allí había una biblioteca con libros de magia y un diván y sofás.

Mikey y Bel buscaron en noticieros por alguna pista. Bel tenía los nombres de algunas brujas y brujos que habían desaparecido, los consiguió porque eran hijos de las amigas de su madre.

-Veo que trabajar en aquella cafetería resultó un poco más útil- comentó Bel.

-Supongo que es una forma de adaptarme-replicó Mikey.

-No quiero decirte nada pero ¿Por qué no hablas con tus hermanos?

-Mis hermanos ya lo saben.

-No estoy hablando de Lía, Kim, Karen y Mark- replicó Bel un poco irritada-Hablo de tus otros hermanos.

Mikey se cruzó de brazos.

-No puedo quizás sea cobardía pero…no sé si pueda.

-Lía no creía que podría hablarle a su abuelo tampoco- replicó Bel- Y mírala ha ganado a todos ustedes y nuevas responsabilidades, a veces solamente hay que jugársela.

-Supongo- murmuró Mikey y miró la pantalla- Hey espera vuelve atrás.

Bel abrió una página sobre personas desaparecidas, Mikey apuntó a una fila.

-Nicole Johns, desaparecida hace dos meses en la noche.

Bel buscó un poco más

-La siguiente-pidió.

-Jennifer Kevin, desaparecida en el mismo mes en la noche.

Bel la encontró en seguida.

* * *

Al cabo de quince minutos Bel y Mikey lograron encontrar la conexión que Bel necesitaba. Todos los desaparecidos tenían entre quince y veinte años y desaparecían de noche.

También tenían como factor común la magia, todos estaban en la lista de Bel y sus horas de desapariciones coincidían bastante.

Mikey fue el que se explicó la situación a los demás, lo hicieron luego de la cena.

-¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos porque están desapareciendo brujos?-inquirió Adrian

-Como guardianes de la magia si hay brujos desapareciendo debemos investigar-replicó Kim

-Querrás decir Dioses- corrigió Rache.

-No, nosotros somos guardianes no dioses- explico Karen- Solo que nos cansamos de andar corrigiendo a las personas.

-Amen- dijeron Mark, Lía y Mikey a coro.

-Bien entonces… ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Lía puso unos papeles en la mesa.

-Empecemos por los lugares de las desapariciones, hasta ahora solo han estado en un radio de veinte kilómetros. Veamos lo que podemos averiguar.

* * *

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Mac.

Mikey bajó del edificio y se unió a su amigo. Emprendieron el viaje a la casa.

-Nada, la madre no lo reportó, ni siquiera se preocupa por su hija.

-Hay personas que la verdad no entiendo por qué tienen hijos.

-Espera que hay más.

-¿Qué?

-La madre no sabe que su hija es bueno… ya sabes qué.

Mac se golpeó la frente.

-Pobre chica ¿Quién fue la que la reportó?

-Su mejor amiga vive a unas cuadras, la madre dijo que ella podría saber algo.

-En verdad hay veces que en serio odio a personas como esa.

-Tú y yo Mac pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que en algún punto esa va estar detrás de nosotros.

-Ojala te equivoques en esa Mikey.

-Yo también lo espero- Mikey se detuvo frente a un edificio- Es aquí.

* * *

Según la madre la amiga se llamaba Amber Logan y vivía en el quinto piso del edificio.

Mikey tenía que admitir que el edificio no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, en más de una ocasión se toparon con dos hombres claramente intoxicados. Mac soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando llegaron al departamento.

-Espero que valga la pena-mascullo Mac.

Mikey golpeo la puerta y se escucharon gritos incoherentes al otro lado antes de que una chica de diez años con cabello castaño abriera.

-¿Si?

Mac y Mikey se miraron.

-¿Está Amber?-preguntó Mikey.

-¿Jena? ¿Quién es?-inquirió una voz, una chica de igual cabello y ojos marrones apareció en la puerta.

-Ellos te buscaban Amber.

-¿Me buscaban?

Mikey se aclaró la garganta.

-Venimos para hablar de tu amiga.

* * *

Amber los dejó pasar nerviosa y luego le pidió a la niña que se fuera de la sala.

-Jenny andaba algo extraña este último tiempo- explicó mientras se sentaban en la sala- faltaba a la escuela y había momentos en los que se quedaba callada o apretando los puños.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?-preguntó Mac

-Hace tres meses, habíamos quedado en vernos en la cafetería pero nunca llegó. Lo reporté pero la policía cree que se ha escapado porque su madre…bueno…

-No sigas lo sabemos- la interrumpió Mikey.

-De cualquier forma Jenny había comenzado a actuar raro…Siempre estaba nerviosa ese último tiempo, como si la siguieran.

-¿Sabes de alguien que estuviera viendo? ¿Nuevas amistades o algo?

-Jenny conoció a una chica cuando comenzó todo, ella dijo que la ayudaba bastante con un asunto.

-Eso fue difícil.

Mikey suspiró mientras tiraba a la basura el envuelto de un caramelo y se lo llevaba a la boca. No podía contradecir a Mac, aquella chica en verdad se veía preocupada por su amiga.

-Por el momento concentrémonos en encontrarlos- replicó y miró su celular-Los chicos ya están en la casa, volvamos a ver que tenemos.

-Pasemos primero por el mercado, para comprar la comida-le recordó Mac

* * *

-Más nos vale prohibirles a Jane y Ana que cocinen- bromeo Mac

-Cierto.

Salieron del mercado, hablaron del nuevo instituto cuando una chica se tropezó con Mikey.

-Oh lo siento- se disculpó, tomando nerviosamente sus cosas.

-No te preocupes- le aseguró guiñándole un ojo, la ayudó a recoger sus cosas y a levantarse.

-Gracias- murmuró la chica antes de irse.

Mikey miró a Mac sonriente.

-¿Traicionando a Rache?

-No, solo quise hacerla sentir mejor- replicó Mikey burlón.

Siguieron su camino, Mac no le había dado importancia pero Mikey si, miró a una chica pelirroja de ojos celeste que estaba mirándolos boquiabierta y le guiño el ojo sonriéndole.

La chica era Abril.


End file.
